Painters
by September Whisper
Summary: AU: A story where two hearts are joined together by friendship, and then by an undefeatable love. Based on the song ‘Painters’ by Jewel. KxT
1. Prologue

I'm back with another story! This time, it's a love fiction! This one is going to be much longer than my other story…I hope everyone enjoys it! Now, the chapters are going to be much longer than this too. Since this is the prologue, I didn't want to spoil the story! Please enjoy this short little introduction! The next chapter will be out in less than two weeks! Please read and review…Thank you so much!

I would like to dedicate this story to my "Someone Special Just For Me".

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all characters used in this story are property of Natsuki Takaya. The song 'Painters' was sung and written by Jewel.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

They were both in love with each other, as the story goes. A love that was undefeatable. A love that went to the end of the sky and beyond the Heavens, where every moment spent together was like time stopping itself. When apart, one would dream of holding the other until their splendid illusion was shattered by reality. The girl was radiant, with a head filled with dreams. Everyday she would be dressed with a smile on her face and flowers in her hands. The boy was terribly handsome, with a personality so rough, only to be smoothened by her graceful presence. Yes, it was a love blossomed by friendship. And it was still there, for the girl now felt it everyday.

_Eighty years, an old lady now, sitting on the front porch  
Watching the clouds roll by  
They remind her of her lover,  
How he left her, and of times long ago,  
When she used color carelessly, painted his portrait  
A thousand times, or maybe just his smile,  
Her and her canvas would follow him wherever they would go_

_'Cause they were painters, and they were painting themselves  
A lovely world_

_Oil-streaked daisies covered the living room walls  
He put water-colored roses in her hair  
He said, "Love, I love you, I want to give you the mountains,  
The sunshine, the sunset too  
I just want to give you a world as beautiful as you are to me_

_'Cause I'm a painter, and I want to paint you  
A lovely world."_

_So, they sat down and made a drawing of their love,  
They made it an art to live by  
They painted every passion, every home,  
Created every beautiful child  
In winter they were weavers of warmth,  
In summer they were carpenters of love  
They thought blueprints were too sad  
So they made them yellow_

_'Cause they were painters, and they were painting themselves  
A lovely world_

_Until one day the rain fell as thick as black oil,  
And in her heart she knew something was wrong  
She went running through the orchard, screaming,  
"No God, don't take him from me,"  
But by the time she got there,  
She feared he already had gone  
She got to where he lay,  
Water-colored roses in his hands for her  
She threw them down, screaming,  
"Damn you, man, don't leave me with nothing left behind  
But these cold paintings, these cold portraits to remind me!"_

_He said, "Love I only leave a little, try to understand  
I put my soul in this life we've created with these four hands.  
Love, I leave, but only a little,  
This world holds me still  
My body may die now, but these paintings are real."  
_

_So, many seasons came and many seasons went,  
And many times she saw he love's face watering the flowers,  
Talking to the trees and singing to his children  
When the wind blew, she knew he was listening  
And, oh, how he seemed to laugh along, and  
How he seemed to hold her when she was crying_

_'Cause they were painters, and they had painted themselves  
A lovely world_

_Eighty years, an old lady now, sitting on the front porch  
Watching the clouds roll by  
They remind her of her lover,  
How he left her, and of times long ago,  
When she used color carelessly, painted his portrait  
A thousand times, or maybe just his smile,  
Her and her canvas would follow him wherever they would go  
Yes, her and her canvas still follow_

_Because they are painters and they are painting themselves  
A lovely... _

_'Cause the are painters and they are painting themselves  
A lovely world_

It was a spring afternoon, and an elder Tohru Honda slowly walked out onto her front porch and sat in her oak wood rocker. She wore a plain traditional dress made of gingham and lace, her silver hair drawn back into a tight bun. She watched the wind blow the grass in the orchard that was down the dirt road from her small Japanese cottage. It brought back memories of running through the orchard with him, her lover. It would bring chills and warmth in her body when Tohru thought of him. She could feel the shelter of his arms when she slept, and the whispers of his coaxing voice when she cried. He was with her in spirit, a kindred spirit he was.

They started out as friends, her and her lover. A strong line of friendship brought their souls together, only to be united by the gift of love. Their friendship was strong, the only one of its kind. Then they both fell in love…The most passionate love one will ever find.

Light kisses, soft caresses, gentle moans that were music to the ear. Their love was filled with so many things. The most important portions that made up their love were the trust, commitment, and feelings that they had for each other. Everyday he would wait for her to come home from school, and then they would spend the long evenings together. Evenings that were filled with magic and twinkling stars. He would hold her in his arms, stroking her silky nut brown hair while gingerly cradling her. They vowed to stay together forever, but forever didn't seem long enough.

Then he became ill. He came down with a case that baffled the doctors so, but they never spoke of their confusion. He went in the hospital, and Tohru visited him everyday. Everyday, straight after school, she would sit in the hospital room by his bedside, stroking his hair and caressing his warm tan face. They lightly held hands…Just lightly, so no one could see. Tohru felt deep anguish seeing her poor love lying in a hospital bed, possibly having his life eaten away, but she cherished every last moment that they shared together. She would bring brightly colored flowers that sat on the windowsill to put the room in high spirits. From red Camellia's to purple Hydrangea's, every flower throughout the meadows found a snug little place in Tohru's flower pot.

One day, when the trees outside were bare and there was no trace of autumn left, Tohru went about her after school routine in visiting her lover. He looked the same as always: his fiery locks of hair stuck to his sweated forehead, his face pale, and his eyes barely open. But he was still beautiful to her. He always was, and always will be. But she listened closely as the heart rate monitor slowly beeped…One beep per thirty seconds, each second feeling like a lifetime for her. Outside the skies were grey, and the cheerfulness and happiness one would feel was all but gone. The hospital room now felt has if a cold, dark shadow was lurking within it, and Tohru could feelhis tender hand grow colder by each long minute. She held his hand to her heart, then up to her milky white face so he could have one last soft stroke. Then she watched, tears blurring her vision, of him slowly closing his eyes, and the line on the heart rate monitor…The loud beep. The only sounds Tohru could hear were of her own choked sobs. She buried her face in the blankets and sheets that surrounded him, and she wrapped his lifeless body into a warm embrace, daring to never let go for the rest of her days. She eventually fell asleep, unaware that this was reality and not a nightmare. She was awoken by the doctors, as they gently tried to tear her away from him. His blankets were drenched with her tears of mourn for him. This was still a nightmare, but even in her nightmares, she would never dare to let go. They had promised each other to stay together for all eternity.

She never married, for the thought had never crossed her mind. The only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was _him_. The only person she wanted children with was _him_. As young adults, they both considered taking their passionate relationship a step further into the world of uniting their bodies as one. But he didn't want to give her the burden of taking care of a young child…Not her. He never wanted to disrespect her. Not her…Anyone but her.

Tohru attended Hitotsubashi University for three years. Though she had not gotten over him yet, she still found enough strength to complete her studies. After her college years, she settled down and worked during the day at a school helping children with disabilities. While she worked, she dreamt of him every moment. It seemed that her day wouldn't be complete without seeing his face in her thoughts.

Many of times has she received requests of courting from other men, wedding proposals, fancy gifts tied with ribbons and bows. She was flattered ever so by all of this, but had to politely decline, for there was no one in this world who could replace him. In her heart, she still belonged to him, and him to her.

Now Tohru lived alone in the same little cottage she had lived in when she was younger. When the wind blew, she could hear the laughter of her young adulthood. She could see illusions of him and her in the distance beyond the trees, holding each other, each leaning in for a loving kiss on the lips.

She got up from her rocker and inhaled the fresh summer air. She had spent several enjoyable hours thinking of him, and now it was dusk, with the moonlight cascading her face and lighting up the sky. She slowly walked inside, preparing herself for bed. A few minutes passed before slumber had taken over her. But when she eventually woke up, Tohru was a young woman again.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I know I'm going to have fun writing this, and I have a lot of great ideas! I am welcoming all reviews! Flames, everything! Until the next chapter, have a good time! 

-September Whisper


	2. Humble Beginnings

I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day! I finally have the second chapter up! I'm so sorry to everyone who has anxiously waited for me to post! I had tests to study for, and I read a lot during the course of writing this! Thank you, all of my reviewers, who reviewed the prologue! You all are so great! I would like to acknowledge all of you:

**Animefreaks13**: Thank you so much! I love your stories also! Diseased is turning out really well! Now that I have explained what confused you, I hope you understand!

**snarg**: I'm so glad, thank you! I never thought I would actually get a Yukiru supporter to cheer for Kyoru! Wow! My main goal for this story was to make it poetic and lyrical sounding, so I'm very happy that you acknowledge it!

**machoupitchounette**: Your pen name is really cool! I'm glad you like my story, and I'm glad you liked the way I started!

**vashfan59**: It's nice to know you were anxious for this chapter! I will definitely keep going!

**tehluver**: I know, I felt like crying a little bit when I was writing it! The doctors couldn't help him, only because what he came down with was something the doctors couldn't cure! It happened to my grandfather!

**LilyEvansPotter4456**: Thank you so much! I enjoy reading your X-Men stories, even though I really don't know what's going on! You're such a great friend, and I'm so happy that you took the time in reading my story!

To all of you: thank you for your wonderful, beautiful reviews!

Now, may the second chapter, and the actual story, begin! But before that, I would like to apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes that I didn't catch!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all characters used in this story are property of Natsuki Takaya. The song 'Painters' was sung and written by Jewel.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Humble Beginnings**

With the soft breeze tickling her face, Tohru Honda gaily hung up clothing on the line outside of the cottage she and her grandfather lived in. She hummed to herself as she listened to the brook of running water nearby her house, and how the light waves crashed against the large rocks nestled in the middle of its path. The blades of forest green grass tickled the bottoms of her small bare feet as she walked along side of the clothesline, pinning up crisp white sheets and damp blouses with clothespins. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun just creeping up behind the trees, and the birds singing their morning songs. The clouds were tinted with pinks and oranges, Mother Nature's sweet morning gift of beauty. Tohru began to whistle aloud with the birds, pretending she was one of their kinds, a friend to them.

She was sixteen, Tohru, with long, smooth brown hair that was tied back with two ribbons everyday. She was a graceful, stunning girl, with a milky white complexion and deep brown eyes that saw nothing but the inner-beauty of others, and the gorgeous world that surrounded her. Tohru always dressed herself with a smile everyday, for she was optimistic when it came to almost anything. She lived with her grandfather, just them two. Her father had passed on when she was just a little child and her mother just but around four months prior to this Sunday morning. Sweet Tohru was the only daughter of her parents, therefore she had no one to turn to but her two best friends once they were both gone. Arisa Uotani, who was a tall, beautiful girl with glossy blonde hair and a reputation of being known as a 'Yankee', and Saki Hanajima; a mysterious being whose hair was as black the Raven's feathers. She had the ability to sense 'denpa waves', the electrical signals humans give off. Tohru loved them both dearly with all of her heart. They all would do anything for one another. Their friendship was stronger than the mightiest creature of all, for it could withstand any default or difficulty in its way. Tohru hadn't made too many friends when she was a little girl, but she felt as though having Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima for friends made up for everything.

Tohru had a head filled with dreams. She would often dream about the sweet simplicity of life, why the sky was blue, why animals couldn't talk. When her household chores were finished and her schoolwork done, she would sit by the narrow brook behind her grandfather's house and watch the crystal blue water run all afternoon. She would imagine herself as a bird, or a flower, or even a little animal, and she would watch the currents flow, and she listened to the soothing, refreshing sound it gave off. It would sometimes take forever for her grandfather to tear her eyes away from it. She would be out there until late evening, unaware that she didn't eat the dinner she had made for her and her grandfather. Tohru often fell asleep in the grass, due to the sound of the water, and she enjoyed the time to herself. But oh, how she sometimes needed the company! The trees never responded to her comments or questions, nor did the butterflies, animals, and other plants. There was one time, during the early spring when Tohru was just continuing her daily visit after the end of winter, that she desperately needed someone with her. Tohru was singing along with a new friend, a small, lovely bird, and she was standing on her tiptoes, attempting to stretch out a slender finger and let the bird sit itself on it. She stumbled a bit, but regained her balance once the bird clung itself to her finger. Tohru was just about to stroke the bird on the head, when she plummeted right into the brook! The bird flew away just in time, but poor Tohru was being carried away with the flow of the brook. Down the forest she went, trying to grab onto land, only to be ripped off by the water. It wasn't until she reached a small farm, where a man plowing the fields went out of his way to help her out. Nambo Karasuma, and friend of Tohru's grandfather, was his name. He helped her out of the brook, gave her a towel to dry herself off, let her pet the animals on his farm, and she headed off home, thanking him a countless number of times for helping her out. Thankfully, Tohru hadn't caught cold from the water.

Now Tohru hung up the last bit of laundry, a red and white gingham table cloth, and dug her face into the soft, fluffy material before clipping it on the clothesline with three clothespins. She stood back and looked at all of the apparel that blew with the wind, making sure she had everything hung up. She sighed, a smile tinting her face, and she picked up the straw-made laundry basket and headed inside. The cottage she and her grandfather lived in was simple and small, which was perfect for the two of them. The front porch was covered with pots of different colored flowers, flowers that Tohru found on her magical adventures throughout the wood and by the brook. Inside the house, when one first entered, there was a little sitting room that also was filled with flowers. In a little corner of the room was a window, the window that Tohru sat by whenever she couldn't go outside. She would sit there, staring out the window with her elbow rested on the windowpane, her chin in her hand, sighing at the barrier that separated her from the wilderness.

There was the eating area, where she had her grandfather would eat their meals together. It was a small, cozy room, with a traditional eating table, surrounded by pillows. The room was always lit up with sunshine leaking in from the large windows, and flowers sat in front of them, peeking into the house. The kitchen was white, just white. The floors were polished so that one could see their own reflection, the cabinets were pearly white, and the marble countertop was white as well. Upstairs consisted of Tohru's bedroom, her grandfather's, and a little room filled with books. Tohru's room was simple, with light pink walls, a large bed covered in pink bed sheets, and a wooden oak desk. On the desk was a large ceramic vase, filled with flowers. Any type of flower that Tohru would find would have a home in her bedroom. The flowers were her friends, and Tohru thought they were the most beautiful creations in this world. The flowers brightened up her room, along with the large window, where the blinds were never shut, so the sunlight and moonlight were always welcome into the chamber of hers. If Tohru wasn't outside enjoying nature or sitting by the brook, she would be here, dreaming and creating poems in her small, yet imaginative head.

Tohru found her way to a linen closet adjacent to the kitchen, and gently set the laundry basket on a shelf on top a stack of terrycloth bathroom towels. She quietly closed the closet door, trying not to disturb her grandfather's slumber. It was still early in the morning, for Tohru got an early start everyday. She went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her and her grandfather, the traditional bowl of white rice and a cup of green tea. Quietly and with grace, she hurried about the kitchen to prepare the meal. Whistling while she worked around the house always made these small chores more enjoyable for Tohru, so she whistled a pleasant little tune, one that her mother would sing to her before she was set down to sleep. Reminiscing about her mother always made Tohru happier than she always was. In her eyes, her mother was the most beautiful person in the world. No one could replace the dear love that she had for her, for she would always hold the biggest part of Tohru's heart.

Making breakfast never took long for Tohru, and she finished in no time at all. The meal was set on the table, along with the tiny cups of tea, and the chopsticks to eat them with. Tohru took off her apron and folded it neatly before she put it back in its rightful place in the bottom right drawer of the kitchen counter. Smoothening out her dress, she walked over to the window and looked at the breathtaking sunrise before her eyes. The sky, along with the sun, was painted shades of light orange, dark yellow, and powder pinks. Tints of purple were scattered throughout the sky, and it couldn't look any more romantic to Tohru than it already was. Tohru sighed amorously, and walked away from the window to begin the rest of her morning routine. Sweeping the floors and dusting places around the house were what Tohru did for the remainder of the hour before her grandfather came downstairs, dressed and ready to eat the meal with his granddaughter.

"Good morning grandpa!" Tohru said as her grandfather entered the dining area with a smile. "Good morning Kyoko-san," said he. Tohru gave him a peck on is soft, wrinkled cheek, and helped him kneel down at his place before the table. She leaned over to the table's center, spooned a cup of rice into a bowl, placed it in front of her grandfather, and then she handed him a pair of chopsticks. Tohru sat herself down beside him and made sure he enjoyed his meal. "Do you like it grandpa?" asked Tohru. While inserting the small white grains into his mouth, he nodded to her and went on with eating. Tohru smiled as she watched him eat, and at that moment she wondered to herself how it would feel to be an elder. How would it feel to be one of the most respected people in this big world? How would it feel to know more than anyone else? "Grandpa," Tohru began. "How does it feel to be old?" She smiled slightly at his inquiring look. "It must be wonderful sometimes, right?" Her grandfather placed down his chopsticks and dabbed his mouth with a cloth napkin, something he was keen to doing whenever he spoke during a meal. "It has its ups and downs," he told her. "Just cherish the time you have being as young as you are. There isn't anything more precious than the gift of youth and life. You remember that, Kyoko-san." Tohru smiled at her grandfather's wisdom as he finished his breakfast, the sun beginning to leak into the room. When he was finished, Tohru helped him up and led him out of the dining area and out onto the porch where he sat in his rocker and watched the grass. The short green grass and all of its beauty and mystery.

Without taking a look at the time, Tohru set her breakfast in a bowl and took it outside to sit with her grandfather. She had left her apron on, a little habit of hers. She sat on the edge of the porch, her slender legs just dangling above the ground. Tohru overlooked the beautiful valleys and trees before her, unconsciously eating and unaware that she wasn't the only essence of life that sat on the porch. Her grandfather laughed quietly to himself, admiring his granddaughter's love for nature and the outdoors.

It could have been an hour, maybe even more, before Tohru ate the last bit of rice from her bowl. Gently placing the chopsticks inside the dish, she put it down at her side and stared into the open area of green fields and almost endless plains. She watched as the birds flew over the trees, and at that instant, Tohru wanted to be a bird. She sighed as the bird flew off into the distance, into the sun and beyond the clouds. "Oh," she said to herself. "It would be so wonderful to be a bird! I could fly all day long! It would be so nice…The wind against my wings, the breeze in my face, and I could see things ahead of me too! Why, I would be able to fly to Uo-chan's and Hana-chan's houses—not that I don't enjoy walking!—and I could fly to school! How would the other students react if they saw me off in the distance, with wings as white as a Dove's, flying towards school?" Hearing the creak of her grandfather's wooden rocker chimed Tohru back into reality and out of her little world of dreams. She could hear her grandfather's laughter as she turned around and smiled, he covering his face. "I'd say they would think it was silly for a girl like you to fly," said he. Tohru scooped up the bowl that was next to her, and walked to her grandfather's rocker, kneeling down beside it, while caressing the head of a flower that was in a vase nearby. "Why would it be silly for a girl like me to fly?" Tohru questioned him with pure innocence. "You don't think it's silly, do you grandpa?"

"Ah, Kyoko-san," he began as her gave her brunette head a light pat. "I don't think any of your dreams are silly. In fact, I think if you dream hard enough, your wish will come true one day. And knowing you, you'll dream even more than enough." Tohru grinned and giggled, regarding what her grandfather was addressing Tohru the whole morning. "Grandpa!" she said, trying to speak over her uncontrolled laughter. "My name is Tohru! You've been calling me by Mom's name this whole morning! Oh, not that I mind! I take it as a big compliment, in fact." Her grandfather ruffled her hair and reminded her that there was more cleaning to do, so Tohru rested a kiss on the top of his head and started off the porch, politely taking the flower she was caressing and slipping it behind her right ear before opening the door to go inside.

Tohru caught a glimpse of the old timber clock that sat on the mantle over the fireplace in the sitting room. It read nine thirty, just enough time before her and her grandfather's weekly visit to the temple down the brook. Every Sunday, they would visit the nearby temple, where her parents and other relatives rested peacefully. Every now and then, they would be accompanied by Arisa and Saki, who would bring flowers to rest of Kyoko's grave. Tohru and her grandfather would pray so that the resting souls had a sweet and enjoyable after life, and they would also pray for the wellbeing of others. Sometimes even for people they weren't even introduced to yet, or even knew existed.

Sighing, Tohru made her way into the dimly lighted hallway which led to the stairs. She climbed each step, one by one, until she reached the top, then she went to her room. It was small, the smaller it was, the more Tohru loved it. Small rooms were always comfortable and cozy to her.

The quilts and blankets that sat on her bed were askew, for Tohru hadn't made her bed yet that morning. She then made it, gently tucking the ends of the sheets under her mattress while fluffing up her pillows. Then she laid the comforter over the bed and smoothed it out so it would look just right.

It felt so warm and reassuring to be inside her bedroom once more. Tohru found security and tranquility in being in this room where she dreamt and thought up of things that went beyond reality.

Since the chores were now all finished, and there was plenty of time until she went to the temple, Tohru sat down on her bed and swung her legs over and lay on her back, her shoulders sinking into the soft mattress. She sighed as her eyes fluttered, and she began to fall into a light slumber, the breeze flowing through the window and cascading her cheek. She thought of the outdoors, the flowers, the birds…And the laundry! "Oh," Tohru chimed to no one in particular, "I think I can take the laundry down now!" With such refinement, Tohru got up and off of her bed, heading out of her room and to the front door downstairs. She picked up the straw made laundry basket that sat on the floor by the door and went outside on the porch. "I'm going to take down the laundry!" she said to her grandfather as she walked off the porch and into the open toward the clothesline.

The clothesline was hung from one Sakura tree to another. The cherry blossoms slowly fell off each tree, adding more beauty to the ground. Tohru inhaled the sweet air as she came closer to the trees. She began to take down each flowing blouse, one by one, and then the sheets. The blow of the wind grew more strong and fierce, and handling the large sheets became harder for Tohru. She tightened her grip on the sheet, her pale knuckles turning whiter than a ghost. "I can't hold on much longer!" With one large gust, the roaring wind pried the sheet from Tohru's delicate hands, carrying it down the brook and out of Tohru's sight.

"Ah, no! Please come back!" cried Tohru to the sheet as she ran down the side of the brook, weaving through trees and evergreen hedges. The large, flowing piece of cloth drifted farther from Tohru's grasp, and she slowly began to breathe heavy as a result from running more than she was capable of. The wind had brought the sheet, and Tohru, to the little area where she was when the brook had carried her down here, and the man helped her. Tohru searched high and low for any traces of the sheet, and then saw it hanging from a rather large tree. The branch had ripped part of the sheet's material, and leaves were clinging to it. Tohru didn't want to leave the sheet there, all alone and abandoned, so she wanted to find a way to retrieve it and bring it back home, where she could wash it and aid to its rip. Putting one foot on the tree's trunk, trying to grab the lowest branch, Tohru was determined to climb up the tree to get the sheet. And determined she was!

Climbing up trees wasn't one of Tohru's expertises, but she could climb them! Many of times Tohru would find a small little tree to sit up in and read a book while having a nice, crisp apple. The tree would be small, just low enough for her to safely climb in and sit on. Plenty of times she slipped, or fell out while reading, but it would amuse Tohru sometimes, and she would always get right back to what she was doing.

As her foot slipped, Tohru let out a tiny, high-pitched squeak. She set her foot on the ground, regaining the courage to try again. That was until she heard the shouting of a boy coming from a home nearby.

Tohru turned her head and saw through the orchard full of trees, a little dojo. The dojo had a roof the color of ebony, the surface was a deep ruby. Tohru liked the small dojo, but her attention to it was cut off when she saw someone emerged from around the corner. It was a boy about her age, and Tohru couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His looks seemed to take her breath away.

The boy was tall, tall with a well-built frame. He was slender, with hair the color of fire, more powerful than any flame one would see. The look in his fierce amber eyes sent chills don't Tohru's spine, causing her to shudder. The white shirt he was wearing brought out the color of his charmingly beautiful tanned skin.

Tohru's eyes were now fixed on this boy, rather than the white sheet that dangled on the tree branch above her head. She watched as he stuffed his rough looking hands into the pockets of his pants and walked away from the dojo, in the direction of the brook. For a moment, his gaze had met with Tohru, and she felt the world begin to spin, and the ground beneath her feet to feel as if it were moving. A blush crept across her face, and her hangs began to tremble. How did such a male, whom she never did acquaint herself with, have this miraculous power over her?

The boy walked in a different direction to reach the brook, as if trying to avoid Tohru. Tohru could no longer see him, for his figure had disappeared behinds the trees, but she could hear the clatter and clang of the bucket he had picked up near the dojo from which he came from. This boy was just a passerby, someone whom Tohru did not have to worry about, but her curiosity overcame her, and she found her self looking, watching, and seeking this boy as he retrieved water from the brook. As she stared, Tohru unconsciously reached for the hanging sheet. As she wrapped her rather minute hand around the air (for she thought that it was wrapped around the sheet), she pulled with such force that she plummeted to the ground, shrieking, while the birds that sat perched in the trees flew away, the loud sound of their flapping wings echoing throughout the wood. Tohru sat there and stared up at the sheet and then jumped onto her feet, brushing away the dirt that was now on the back of her skirt.

As Tohru picked up her head, she saw the boy leaning on the tree, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at Tohru with such vengeance, as if she had done something to harm him. Tohru swallowed nervously as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She tried not to make eye contact with the boy, that is, until he said something to her.

Without a word, he picked up his right foot and began to climb the tree. In no time did he reach the lowest branch, grab the sheet, and jump down, landing gracefully on his two feet. He shoved the sheet in Tohru's direction, making her scurry to catch it before it landed on the ground. The boy then stood there, as if expecting her to speak to him. His broad arms were once again crossed over his chest, and he stared at the ground.

"T-thank you very much!" Tohru said to him as she bowed, holding the now folded white sheet to her chest. Tohru was very shocked at how comfortable she felt talking to him, for she did not talk to boys at school. The boy kicked at the dirt and shrugged. "If you needed help, you coulda asked," he told her. "It's not like I was doing anything important."

"But I saw you getting water from the brook," Tohru answered. "I-I didn't want to interrupt you." The boy shrugged again, "I wouldn't care."

Both stood in silence, Tohru secretly admiring the little flowers that were sprouting against the root of the tree. The only sound to be heard was the soothing hum of the water, the whistling of the birds that returned to their spots up in the trees, and the singing of the wind chimes coming from the dojo nearby. Maybe if Tohru could talk ore with this boy, they could become friends. But before Tohru could find words to bring about a conversation, the boy turned around and headed back to the brook. Tohru watched his back as he walked, then she found her self walking right behind him. The boy clearly had sensed her presence, for he turned around, his fist balled. "Why are you following me?" he yelled. His face then softened as Tohru squeaked and dropped her head down. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I just thought you might need help!" Her eyes were now squeezed shut, as if she was scared of him.

Slapping his forehead, the boy sighed in frustration. He dragged his hand down his face and looked at her in between two of his fingers. He said, "Whatever," and turned around and started for the brook again. His vice sounded muffled underneath his hand, but Tohru understood him. She picked up her head and beamed, nodding. Tohru followed the boy and kneeled down beside him at the edge of the brook. She placed the folded sheet next to her, and then set her hands on her knees. The boy scooped up the water into the bucket, repeating that until the whole bucket was almost filled with the sparkling blue liquid. He then got up, scratching the back of his head. "I don't see why you had to follow me," he said to Tohru coldly. "I didn't need your help, so I guess you just wasted your time." He picked up the bucket and began his way back to the dojo. Tohru got up and followed him, politely asking for him to stop. The boy did stop, and turned around, his gaze making her shiver. "I-I never got to ask you your name," she said quietly, shyly looking at her feet. She heard the boy sigh with a mix of annoyance, slight integrity, and a masked bashfulness. "If you really wanna know," he began, looking up at the sky in between the leaves and branches that were overhead. "It's Kyo…Kyo Sohma. I really don't know why you need to know, but whatever. I'm going back to the dojo." He turned around and walked back to the dojo one final time. Tohru felt a knot tied in her stomach, and she felt a diminutive amount of uncomfortable feelings mixed inside. "I don't think he liked me that much," she said with a melancholy tone. Picking up the sheet, Tohru made her way down the dusty brown path and back to the cottage, unaware that the boy, who called himself Kyo Sohma, was watching her from a corner of the dojo, wondering if he would ever see her again.

"Such a mysterious boy," Tohru said to the bundle that she held in her arms. "I've never met anyone like him before. I never thought boys would act that way towards girls, but I guess he might not talk to them as much, just like I don't talk to the boys at school." She looked down at the sheet, "What do you think?" Tohru giggled as she looks at the wrapped up sheet. It looked as if she was looking at an elderly woman's face, the wrinkles in the material making out the creases of wisdom and experience one would find on an elderly woman's face. "Do you think he goes to my school? If he does, I've never seen him before! You think that someone with a hair color as wonderful as that would be easy to remember!" She laughed gaily, her laughter being carried by the wind and down the path.

Kyo Sohma trailed through Tohru's mind many times for the nest two days. She hadn't spoken of him to Arisa or Saki, nor her grandfather, but she did think about him. She wondered if he was a martial artist since he lived in a dojo. By his broad shoulders and masculine arms, Tohru knew one could tell that he was. It wasn't until Wednesday evening at the brook that Tohru and Kyo crossed one another's path again, both secretly happy that they did. Tohru was sitting by the brook, eating an apple and admiring the way the water flowed gracefully, and how the sun painted beautiful pictures during sunsets. She didn't hear Kyo approaching her from behind, but she was caught off guard when he sat down two feet away from her. She jumped, her half eaten apple slipping out of her hand and into the brook. "Oh, hello Kyo-san!" she greeted. "It's so nice to see you again!"

Kyo nodded in return, ruffling his hair and clearing his throat. "Uh, sorry about the apple," he mumbled. Tohru laughed and picked at the grass by her feet. "Oh, no, please don't be sorry! It was actually my fault…I should have been more careful!" She turned to Kyo and saw him looking at the other side of the brook, a place that was foreign to Tohru. Never before had she ever crossed the brook. One day she planned on to, with a friend. They would hold hands and cross to the other side, exploring the wood there.

"Do you come here often?" Tohru asked Kyo solicitously. He nodded as his response, as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes darting everywhere around the wood, everywhere but Tohru. "I usually come here during the day, when no one's around. Then again, no one's really ever round here."

"Do you go to school?"

"No," was Kyo's forthright reply. "I get home taught so I have more time for my own life." Tohru laughed wholeheartedly and began to slowly sway herself to and fro. "No wonder why I've never seen you around school before! I've been wondering since I met you, if you went to my high school or not. I knew I wouldn't be able to miss you, so I came to the conclusion that maybe you didn't!" Kyo nodded. "Do you have any siblings that you get home taught with?" she asked him. Kyo shook his head. Tohru's face dulled down a bit, for she felt bad that he didn't have the chance to make friends at a school. "Does it get lonely sometimes?"

"No…I don't really care whether or not I have people around me. Shishou is enough company for me."

Tohru smiled at Kyo's nobility and honesty. She knew that it wasn't that often one would find someone who didn't mind being lonely, and she deeply admired him for that. "Sometimes just having one person who's important to you in the world by your side makes up for everyone else, doesn't it?" she asked him without thinking. Kyo raised an eyebrow and eyed her from the corner of his eye. "You know, you're filled with too many questions," he affirmed. Tohru let out a light chuckle. She felt so free at the moment, as if her cheerful spirit was being carried away with the wind. Tohru drew the vivid picture in her mind: she was sitting down before the brook like she was at that very minute with Kyo and a huge gust of wind came and picked her up off of the ground, carrying her away from Kyo and the running water and into the black night filled with mystery and beauty.

"You never told me your name," said Kyo, drawing Tohru's attention away from her thoughts. She saw that he was still looking ahead of him. "Oh, right! My name is Tohru Honda! It was very nice to meet you on Sunday!" Kyo's face was expressionless as he turned to face Tohru. "How can meeting someone who you barely know be such a thrill?" he asked her. Tohru brought her knees to her chest and sighed, now staring at the brook. "I love meeting new people! It opens up so many doors, filled with opportunities to make new friends! Do you like meeting new people, Kyo-san?" Kyo shrugged. Tohru could tell that this conversation wasn't interesting him at all. "I was wondering," she said, this time talking about something that might interest him. "Since you live in a dojo, does that mean you study martial arts?" Kyo turned to Tohru again with a quizzical look, the bangs above his forehead blowing with the wind, a sight that couldn't be anything else but beautiful. "How do you know I live in a dojo?" asked Kyo. "Are you some sort of stalker or something?"

Tohru frantically waved her hands in front of her face. Indeed, she was not a stalker! She had seen him come from the dojo on the day they first met, so she assumed he must live there. "Oh, n-no! I-I saw you at that dojo that time we first met, so I thought that you lived there! I'm sorry that—"

"No, you're right," Kyo interrupted. He ran a hand through his flaming orange hair, scowling as he turned away from Tohru.

The grasshoppers chattered in the midst of the night. The shining sun was slowly moving away, the milky white moon now replacing its spot. Stars emerged once the sky turned a deep midnight blue, and they winked and twinkled at the two young adults who sat before the shimmering brook of running water. The wind was now quiet, so quiet that even if it moved, one would not be able to even know it ever did. Small little critters began to scurry back to their burrows. It was now the time where everyone gathered with their families, but Tohru and Kyo still sat. They both sat as if they were stuck to the ground, but secretly, each one enjoyed sitting there. They both enjoyed the other's company, even if they were scarcely acquainted at all. Tohru sensed that Kyo Sohma was a kindred spirit, one who was kind and sweet, whether they expressed their generosity or not.

Kyo breathed heavily, as if a heavy weight sat on his broad shoulders. He then sighed, inhaling in the sweet evening air that darted sharply through his lungs. "Yeah, I study martial arts," he finally answered. "My dad runs the dojo, and he teaches me." Tohru gasped happily and clasped her hands together, bringing them underneath her chin. "Really? That sounds wonderful! I've never met someone who's a martial artist before! I don't know much about it, but I do know a few moves! I've watched some martial arts tournaments on television with my grandpa, and he always explained to me what was going on, but I never really seemed to get it! I'm so happy to finally know a _real_ martial artist now! Do you think it would be okay if I watched you practice one day?" Kyo leaned back on the ground, perched up on his elbows, and secretly grimaced to himself. He waved his hand at Tohru, as if to throw away the idea of him actually knowing her. "Stop talking as if we're friends! I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but…You've better not be getting any ideas that we're suddenly friends or something, 'cause we're not! I don't even know why I came here tonight…"

Tohru felt her heart shatter. No one, not even the boys at school, had ever spoken to her that way before. Tohru wasn't used to be talked to like that either, so she began to feel a hurt mix of emotions sprout in the pit of her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away so Kyo wouldn't see her crying. Without her noticing, he got up and brushed himself off. "I-I have to go," said he, briskly. He felt terrible for what he had said, but he was simply a human being who was not made for interacting with other people! He forced himself to ignore the faint goodbye Tohru had bade him, and the droop of her face when he scolded her, and how the light in her hazel eyes had dimmed.

Kyo stomped off back to the dojo, cussing at himself for acting ever so cruel to her.

The world seemed to crash down before Tohru's eyes. She had just lost a chance at becoming friends with such a wonderful person. She had it in her grasp, but let it slip away with the wrong choice of words. Dipping her head in between her knees, she sighed and smoothened out her hair. Tohru stayed there at the brook until the moon hid behind the trees and not even the brightest light could be seen amongst the pitched black darkness.

The next morning, Tohru awakened to bright rays of sun spilling into her bedroom. Her window was opened just a crack, welcoming in all sounds from the outdoors. A light breeze blew in as well, seeping through Tohru's cherry pink comforter and tickling her bare feet. This made her draw the covers over to the edge of the bed and climb out. She made her way over to the window and peered outside. Her bedroom window overlooked the bright green valleys and hills that were just beyond the other side of the brook. The never ending curving hills, and the small mountains just behind them. Tohru yearned to explore them all one day.

School was just but three hours away from commencing. It was now the end of March, which meant the third year students would be graduating around this time. Tohru, she was currently a first year, would be entering her second year after taking her finals, which took place next week. Today was Thursday, and every Thursday night she, Arisa, and Saki would gather together on Tohru's front porch, textbooks, notebooks, and handouts scattered about the wooden portico, and they would study and quiz each other until nightfall. The three girls prepared for every test this way, but they were going to take a little more time and effort being that these were one of the most important tests of the school year.

Tohru searched through her closet for her school uniform and gently took it out, laying it on her bed, still hanging from its hanger. She searched the skirt and blouse for any wrinkles, creases, smudges, or stains, and thankfully found none of each. Tohru slipped on her uniform , then sat down before her cream colored vanity, smoothened by a clear silk eggshell coating which Tohru loved running her finger down, and she did her hair. She brushed the glistening straight tassels of hair before tying them back with two silky white ribbons to math her spring school uniform.

The morning chores waited to be started, and Tohru finished them within the following hour and a half. She whistled a little tune while she swept the wooden floorboards and while she dusted the shelves and tabletops around the house. Her grandfather still hadn't rose from his slumber just yet, but the little wooden clock that sat over the fireplace in the sitting room's hand were just by the six, indicating that it was almost six-thirty in the morning. How the mornings seemed to just fly by for Tohru, as she enjoyed them very much.

Breakfast was made of rice, smiles, and laughs. Tohru and her grandfather talked about many casual matters such as spring and flowers. The sunlight danced on the walls of the dining area, along with their faces as they both ate. The silence was made of the soft noise of the chopsticks clanking together, almost like a rhythm of some sort, a song. The song from the chopsticks continued until Tohru's grandfather finished his breakfast and rose from his designated spot at the breakfast table, patting his granddaughter on the head and thanking her for a wonderful morning meal yet again.

Tohru's favorite part of the morning was about to begin. The walk to school, along the dusty brown path that went through the orchard, was the most enjoyable time of the break of day for Tohru. She would walk along the path and look up at the trees, sunbeams shining in the wood from the cracks through the trees that crouched their branches overhead. The path would be lined with small little wildflowers, and though they were a nuisance to some people, Tohru found them just as beautiful as any other flower in the world. Some of the little yellow flowers even had a home in the vase that sat on the desk in her bedroom. Tohru would pick them and tuck some into the messenger bag she carried, letting them peek their heads out so they could enjoy the sun, rather than the darkness inside her bag.

Tohru grew hesitant as the roof of the dojo where Kyo Soma lived began to come into view. How she had wanted to become friends with him! He was such a wonderful person, with such a kindred spirit. Tohru was able to sense kindred spirits, for all she had to do was look into one's eyes and she would see it. She saw it in everyone, and she definitely had seen it in Kyo Sohma's deep amber colored eyes. Had he seen her kindred spirit, too?

A squirrel scurried past Tohru's feet, its puffy tail brushing across her ankles, causing her giggle. Tohru's laugh was a beautiful, childlike laugh. When she laughed, the sun would smile and the flowers would begin to dance, as if her laugh was beckoning them.

The wind blew and cascaded down Tohru's face, causing a sweet sensation to rise up about her body. She sighed a romantic sigh, a sigh that she was keen of doing, for she did it all the time whenever she saw a Sakura tree or a pair of lovers holding hands. She often wished for a lover of her own, one person who thought of her as someone else other than that sweet girl named Tohru Honda. One person she could hold hands with, kiss in the rain, someone she could open up to, someone who would save her and sweep her off her feet. Someone like…

Kyo Sohma's brightly orange color hair could be seen in the midst of branches and new leaves on the trees. He stood at the back of the dojo, his hands dug into his pockets, his eyes on the ground he stood on. He looked as if he was waiting for something. Tohru stopped walking and rubbed the back of her head. She pondered whether she should pass Kyo Sohma's house or not. If she passed by, what would he say if she greeting him? Would he turn away, or would he grace her with a greeting of his own?

She continued walking and saw Kyo shift back and forth on his feet. Once she emerged from behind the hedges, he brought a balled fist up to his mouth, and Tohru could hear him coughing. He stepped up to the side of the path and looked up at Tohru. His face was yet again expressionless, and his eyes were as amber as ever. Tohru gave him a tiny, nervous smile, yet it was warm and inviting. She quickly glanced up at the bright yellow sun, inhaling a deep breath. Before he was even four feet away from Kyo, he closed the gap and walked her way until they were a mere foot and a half away from each other. Tohru tightened her grip on the handle of her messenger bag. "H-Hello Kyo-san!" said Tohru nervously. "It's…Very nice to see you this morning!"

Kyo ducked his head down so that his wispy bangs shaded his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said flatly. "I didn't mean to talk to you the way I did a few days ago. I guess…I guess it's not that easy for me to talk to other people, so I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know you probably think I'm an idiot now—" Tohru shook her head inevitably while taking a step forward. "N-no! Please don't think that! I don't think of you that way at all! I think you're a very nice person, and I was hoping we could become friends! But I understand if you don't want to be friends! We could be acquaintances instead, maybe! Oh, but only if you want to! I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do!"

In surprise, Kyo listened and watched as Tohru chatted happily. Had he heard her right? Did she really want to become friends with _him_? No one had ever wanted to be his friend to before. Could this girl be an angel from heaven?

"Are you serious?" asked Kyo without realizing he had just interrupted Tohru. "Are you serious about wanting to be my friend?" Tohru nodded and flashed him a smile, a smile that made Kyo bubble up inside. "Of course I am!" she chimed cheerfully. She pushed a few strands of hair away from her creamy white forehead, her eye glistening in the sunlight.

"You must be insane or something," Kyo mumbled loud enough for Tohru to hear as he faced his back toward her. "Why would you want to be friend with me after I told you off that way? Normally a girl would slap a guy in the face for that. I knew there was something different about you when you didn't stick up for yourself—"

"D-Different?"

"—I guess I could give you a chance or something. It's not like I've got anything to lose, right? You seem like a pretty decent person."

Tohru's eyes widened as she clasped her hands together, unaware that her messenger bag was now on the ground. She suddenly grew excited that he was giving her a chance as a friend, almost ecstatic she felt. "Oh, thank you Kyo-san! I promise you, I won't make you disappointed! I'll make sure I won't bug you and I'll help you when you need me to!" Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. He almost felt _happy_. Happy that he could make someone smile like that just by telling them he would be their friend. Happy that he now had someone to call a friend. Happy that someone in this world—other than his father—seemed to want to be around him. It felt like a great feeling.

"Don't you have school or something?" Kyo said as he turned around to see Tohru kneeling on the ground, collecting her messenger bag. She sprang back onto her feet and nodded. Kyo suggested that she should leave then, so she wouldn't be late to school. She bade him goodbye, now feeling more confident around him, and waved as she walked away, telling him that she would be with her friends that night if he wanted to join them. But before she was ten feet away from him, Kyo ran her way. "Don't call me 'san'," he told her. "It makes me sick."

She turned around to see Kyo a few feet away from her, his hands on his hips with a stern look on his face. Tohru nodded and laughed, giving him one last wave before she started off for school again.

A moment when a new friendship blooms can be the most beautiful time in one's life.

* * *

How was that? I hope you all enjoyed it! Once again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! I will try to be quicker with chapter three! I'm looking forward to seeing you then! 

-September Whisper


	3. A Kindred Friend

I'm back again with a new chapter! I was very surprised—and happy!—with the outcome of the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! You are all so wonderful! I apologize if I'm updating a little slowly, but I also beta read a few other stories, and I've been spending time with my family and friends! I also have been reading some new stories to help me improve my writing a little bit! But thank you all for waiting! Now it's time for me to acknowledge my wonderful reviewers from chapter two:

**FearlessDranzer**: I know you only reviewed the first chapter so far, but since you're one of my best friends, I want to thank you! Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry! But I'm very happy you read my story, thank you! What's happening is that Tohru-chan is having a flashback on her whole relationship with Kyo-kun! I hope it doesn't sound too confusing!

**LilyEvansPotter4456**: Oh, you are so nice! It's so much fun to read your X-Men stories and A Royal Problem! I'm so glad that you're willing to read this story, even though you never knew what Fruits Basket was!

**Silver Eyes Bright**: Oh, okay! I'll remember to do that! If it didn't seem like I used that method in this chapter, please tell me! And thank you!

**divya**: Oh, thank you! I like being called sophisticated!

**snarg**: I thought people wouldn't like the everyday details, but I'm glad I thought wrong! Thank you so much! I hope I can still keep the in character in the upcoming chapters!

**vashfan59**: Thank you! I never thought of myself being very good with words! I guess I'm better at writing than I am speaking!

**machoupitchounette**: I loved your last sentence! I was kind of laughing about that because I could just imagine myself sitting in front of the computer at two o'clock in the morning with a bowl of ramen in front of me! But thank you! I hate to make Kyo rude, but it seems one of the only ways I can keep him in character!

**Diamond**: Thank you so much! I tend to get a little worried with pacing because sometimes I feel as if the story is going to fast, or if the story is going to slow.

**Animefreaks13**: Wow! I'm glad you really like it! I didn't think anyone would like it that much! That makes me feel so great!

Once again, thank you all so much! To everyone: please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all characters used in this story are property of Natsuki Takaya. The song 'Painters' was sung and written by Jewel.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Kindred Friend**

Two months passed by as Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma's friendship began to grow each day. They would sit by the brook and learn more new and exciting things about one other, and they would walk to the nearby department store together to get packs of Tohru's favorite, strawberry flavored pocky. They would sit on sidewalk benches and split the pack of strawberry coated sticks amongst each other, letting the wind push back their hair as they talked and shared smiles. Tohru's favorite memory was that of Kyo's first laugh, during their second adventure to the department store. The two had walked out of the store, their arms filled with grocery bags, a small little pack of pocky held within each of their free hands. They would run errands for Kyo's father, whom Tohru had been acquainted with just a few weeks after first meeting Kyo, and they had both managed to buy some of the snack on their way out. With the brown paper bags at the base of the bench, Tohru and Kyo happily sat together and open their bags of pocky, quickly taking out each stick and chomping down before it slowly diminished into nothing but pink crumbs that sat upon their laps before being brushed off onto the ground. Tohru had been taking her time with eating her pocky as she endured each wonderful moment that the sweet taste of strawberry lingered about her mouth, melting onto her tongue as she let it sit. While her attention focused on the new conversation she had developed with Kyo, Tohru failed to notice the little bird that had taken up interest in the bag of groceries by her feet. The small little bird stuck its head inside of the bag, poking at the wrapped packages of ramen noodles, plastic bags filled with rice, and bags of rice crackers. The rice crackers seemed to interest the bird, and it began to poke at the package with its pointy beak, daring not to stop until it had access to take the rice crackers into its mouth. The bird was smart, for it was quiet as it did its poking, and neither Tohru nor Kyo had even known it was there. It wasn't until the clever little bird had gotten one of the rice cakes and started down the sidewalk that the two were aware of its existence. At first, the two young adults couldn't make out what it was the bird had in its mouth, but it became crystal clear once the bird dropped it on the sidewalk to get a breath of fresh air. Tohru shrieked and ducked her head down to look inside the grocery bag and saw that the bag of rice crackers had been ripped open. The rice cracker that bird had in its mouth had been taken from Tohru and Kyo's grocery bag!

"Damn bird," Kyo scowled as he shoved the last stick of pocky from his pack into his mouth. He rubbed his large hands together, wiping off the last trace of the pocky. "It probably went through the bag while we were talking." Tohru nodded and bent down by the bird. The bird didn't fly away to Kyo's surprise, for Tohru had a gentle way with animals. The smooth, coaxing voice she used when she talked to them seemed like a hypnotic tact to the animals. "Excuse me," Tohru spoke innocently to the bird, making Kyo sigh at her sudden naivety. "But do you think we could have that rice cracker please? I don't mind if you take it, but Kyo-kun really likes them, so I think he would like it back. But if you ask him, he'll let you have it! I'm sure he will!" Tohru flashed the bird a warm smile and only received a few blinks in return, but Tohru could tell that the bird understood her. On the bench, Kyo stared at Tohru in disbelief, and at the moment he didn't think that anyone could have more stupidity filled in their head than she did. "Are you sick?" asked Kyo scornfully. "Why the hell would I want that if it's been in that's dumb bird's mouth _and_ on the ground? That's disgusting! Let the damned thing have it!" He crossed his arms over his chest and locked his gaze on the bird, which gazed back at him with large, black beady eyes. It seemed as if the rice cracker that was held in its mouth stared at Kyo also. He turned away and let Tohru take care of the rest of the situation, he casually resting his arm on the backrest of the bench.

Tohru smiled again at the bird as she went to the grocery bag and knelt down before it, digging through the compartments that sat in it. Tohru finally found the open bag of rice crackers and took out three more crackers, placing them before the bird. The crackers were just small enough for the bird to be able to carry them all, and it did. The bird furiously flapped its wings and flew up, up off the ground and into Tohru's face. She let out a shriek as the birds feathery wings brushed against her face, causing her to mix her cries with laughs and squeals. Kyo jerked up from his place on the bench, letting out a small laugh when he saw the hectic scene before him. The bird then flew away, leaving Tohru's face red and her hair a mess. She turned to Kyo with a shocked look on her face, and she wheezed as she sat down beside him on the bench. Seeing her like that still made Kyo laugh, although he tried to stifle his rare laughter, he found that it was hard to. Tohru turned to him and began to laugh also. Kyo's laugh was beautiful; a mixture of soft whispers with amusement and mirth. "Ky-Kyo-kun," said Tohru between giggles. "You're laughing!" Kyo let out one last laugh before he sighed and slumped down in his spot on the bench, running his hand through his hair. "S-sorry," he still chuckled a bit, "you just should've seen it. I know you would be laughing too, despite the fact that you're so frickin' polite." He put that even aside, and asked with a small amount of masked concern, "Are you okay? I mean, did the bird scratch you or anything?" Tohru felt around her face with her smooth, delicate hands, but found no signs of scars or broken skin. "No, I don't think I do!" She smoothed the top of her head, flattening down her now frizzy brown hair. "But thank you for wondering!"

Kyo turned away, but eyed Tohru from the corner of his eye. She had continued eating her pocky. Kyo clenched the empty pack that was left in his hand, then reach over Tohru and snagged a stick from her. "Oh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she handed another stick of the pocky to Kyo. "I would have given you some if you asked!" Kyo ate the stick in three large bites and rubbed his fingers on his pants. "Whatever," he replied.

Now, Tohru and Kyo both sat on the porch of Kyo's dojo, watching the glowing sunset before them as Tohru remembered the first time Kyo had ever laughed while around her. Sunsets made Tohru feel ever so warm inside, and she often dreamed about running to the sun one day. She would walk a path that led her to where the sun and Earth met, and she would jump, jump so far the she would be able to touch the sun and feel its blazing hot flames singe her skin. The flames would then melt her hand, travel up to her arm, then her shoulder. But it would feel so wonderful just to be able to touch the sun for one little moment, even if it was very scarce, it was still fantastic.

A tiny smile grazed Tohru's lips as she looked out ahead. The sun was behind the tress now, and it wasn't for long until the moon would take its place.

"What are you smiling about now?" Kyo questioned Tohru. He saw her smile, but deep down, he loved her smiles. Her smiles always gave him a reason to smile, but he would never show it. He would smile inside and mask his feelings with expressionless faces and empty stares. How he wished he could show his expressions to Tohru!

"Oh, I'm just happy!" Tohru replied cheerfully. She shifted up in her spot on the porch, now letting her legs dangle over the edge. "I love watching sunsets. It's especially nice when I'm watching it with a friend!" She sighed happily and rested her elbow on one of her knees, planting her smooth chin in the palm of her hand. Kyo watched her side profile, how the sun danced across her face and in the lights of her eyes. He too sighed, sighed of happiness, sighed of completeness. He couldn't have asked for a more enjoyable moment.

The sky began to darken, the air taking up a bitter cold feeling to it. Tohru shuddered as the wind blew against her bare arms, giving her goose bumps and making the hairs on her arm stand on their ends. She rubbed her arms vigorously, trying to obtain warmth from the friction she was creating. Kyo felt the cold also, and he cupped his hands to his mouth and blew, the hotness of his breath warming them up. From inside the house, Tohru and Kyo could hear Kazuma, Kyo's father, moving about the house. The silence was comforting, for the wind and the crickets seemed to have joined in as well.

Tohru looked at her surroundings. From Kyo to the side of the dojo, her eyes trailed off everywhere. She even discovered new places she never knew existed. One small area caught her awareness, a little area whose colors were visible, even as the black sky began to blanket the earth.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said with question as she pointed a slender finger off into the distance. "What is that wonderful place over there?" Kyo's eyes followed the direction of her finger, which brought him to see a little patched area of colors, blues mixed with reds and pinks. Even he had not seen such a place before. He shook his head as he turned to Tohru.

"I don't know. I've never been there before," he told her flatly. Tohru pursed her lips in a thoughtful way, and then her eyes lit up as bright as the upcoming moon. "Maybe we can go there tomorrow once I get home from school! I'm sure it will be a lot of fun! Like an adventure!" Kyo raised one bushy eyebrow at her, smirking after giving the idea a thought.

"Alright," said Kyo. "I guess we can go. It's not like we've got anything better to do around here." He looked around at the dirt in front of the porch, at the grass that started right after it, and the dandelions that had begun to sprout within it, blowing and flowing gracefully with the wind.

Gaily clapping from excitement and joyfulness, Tohru's face beamed. "Thank you Kyo-kun! I can't wait!" Her hands were now clasped together as she gazed softly at the moon that was now settled above the heads of the trees as she calmed herself down. The milky white light that the moon gave off added a heavenly glow to her face, and the butterflies that fluttered about her made Tohru look like a mere illusion of someone's own fantasy. She even looked like an angel. It had taken Kyo over a month just for him to realize that this girl he called a friend was the definition of pure beauty.

Kyo swallowed as he scratched the back of his head, lost of words. He stared ahead at the darkened sky and at the blinking stars. He heard Tohru sigh next to him, and he felt a comforting feeling erupt inside of him; the warm comfort of a home.

"Isn't this nice Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked innocently, turning to face him. Her long tresses blew with the wind, and her eyes were filled with happiness. Kyo didn't turn to her, but turned the other way, and shrugged. "Not really," he lied. "It's just the moon, there's nothing special about it." With a look of confusion, Tohru stared at the back of his head. She had thought Kyo liked sitting with her every night as they bade their farewells to the sun and welcomed the moon.

There were still patched of purple color throughout the sky, some of them being stratus clouds, some of them just sweet remnants of the sunset. Sometimes these leftovers were a mysterious blue color, and Tohru often wondered how it would become such a wonderful color. Were there little imps that painted these particular parts of the sky, streaking the colors to make the sky an artwork of their own? Or was it just a present from the sun to the moon, to thank her for lighting up the sky when she brought the break of day to other parts of the world? And what were the stars? Were they really small bodies of light, or were they fairies whose purpose was to keep the moon company?

The light breeze tickled Tohru's exposed legs and she quietly shivered to herself, so quietly that not even she could hear herself. She tugged at the hems of her skirt, wishing her fingertips could magically expand the length of the cloth so that it would cover her legs. Tohru closed her eyes and imagined the soft material brushing against her skin, the fluffy cotton delighting her. "I'll wear a longer skirt for tomorrow night," she whispered, letting her voice fade away into the darkness. She cupped her hands together and set her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands.

"Don't you think it's about time you went home?" Kyo said as he pushed himself off of the porch, planting his two feet firmly on the ground. Tohru looked up at the moon, and by the way it was positioned, she predicted that it was around ten o'clock. She got off the porch, rubbing the back of her skirt free of any dirt or wood splinters, and nodded to Kyo. "I guess so," said Tohru. "I don't want to worry grandpa!" Kyo started down the path that led to the walkway in the forest, and Tohru hurried to his side. Together they walked in the direction of Tohru's home, like they always did every night, and Tohru would excitedly run up the cobblestone trail that led up to her dimly lit cottage, and she would turn around and wave enthusiastically to Kyo. He would watch her walk inside, and he would walk home and secretly yearn for the next day to come.

Tohru awoken from her slumber the following morning as happy as she always was. But there was something in the air, something that made her a little happier. She was going on a new adventure today with Kyo, and that idea seemed to add a little more bounce to her step, more twinkling in her eyes, and made her smile even brighter. But when Tohru looked outside, she felt her heart tighten.

Rain droopily fell from the gray sky, pattering on the muddy ground. The drops of liquid sparkled as they fell. Tohru slowly walked to the window and stretched her arm out as far as she could, allowing the rain to pour onto her hand. The drops were cold and wet, and they made Tohru's hands itch. She inhaled the air, the aroma of the rain filling her lungs. Luckily there was no clapping thunder or streaks of lightning in the sky, but Tohru still wished that it hadn't been raining. Tohru did admire the rain, for she always enjoyed curling up in her bed, under the piles of blankets while getting lost in a wonderfully written book while listening to the rain fall outside, but today she was going on an adventure with Kyo! It just couldn't rain!

'_There's always other days we can go_,' Kyo's mellow voice echoed in Tohru's head. She giggled to herself. "Kyo-kun would say something like that," she said aloud to the rain. Sighing, she trailed the windowpane with a slender finger, running over the chips of white paint. "But I still do hope for it to stop…" She picked up her head looked out her window, brushing her snippy bangs away from her face. "I know I may sound selfish, I'm sorry, but this was one of the first times Kyo-kun has ever offered to take me somewhere, and I was waiting excitedly all night!" The rain continued to fall outside and large puddles formed on the ground.

The alarm suddenly went off and the beep ricocheted throughout Tohru's bedchamber. She hurried over to her night table and shut off the alarm, then went to her closet to get out her school uniform. The assigned girls' uniform for Kaibara High in the springtime was a white shirt with short sleeves, along with a pleaded dark blue skirt. The blouse consisted of a sailor-like collar that had stripes the same color of the skirt. It was a nice uniform, and Tohru's grandfather had always said that the white of the blouse brought out Tohru's deep brown eyes.

Tohru slipped out of her silky yellow pajamas and into her school uniform. She brushed her hair and drew them back with two ribbons, and then she made her bed. She hummed happily and saw the sun peek through the dark, sad clouds, the rain still coming down in a hard manner. She smiled and greeted the sun as she smoothened out the wrinkles on her bedspread, giving her bed a gentle pat before heading downstairs to prepare breakfast.

The wooden stairs creaked loudly as Tohru walked each one carefully, filling the house with the noise. Tohru cringed, for she did not want to wake up her grandfather to early, and she quickly hurried down the steps before they could make any more noise.

At breakfast, Tohru happily sat with her grandfather, each sitting on their own tatami mat while eating the scrumptious nori Tohru had made. She had carefully dipped 6 strips of the dried seaweed in soy sauce and rolled them in rice that morning, and her grandfather was enjoying it very much. He quickly ate the three of his nori rolls, and Tohru offered to make him some more.

"That's alright Kyoko-san," he said thoughtfully. "But I enjoyed it very much. I would like it if you made this for me again tomorrow morning." He smiled at his granddaughter and gave her his plate as she got up and went to the counter.

"Are you sure grandpa?" she asked, uncertain. "There's still plenty of soy sauce and rice! All I have to do is heat it up!" She hurried back to the table to help her grandfather up, and he simply shook his head reassuringly. He patted Tohru on the shoulder as he began to shuffle out of the kitchen. Smiling at her grandfather's back, Tohru walked back over to the counter where she covered the sauce and rice so they would be preserved for tomorrow's breakfast.

The rain began to lighten as the time for Tohru to leave for school drew closer. Upstairs in her room she was packing up her messenger bag, filling it with textbooks, notebooks, and writing utensils. Outside she could hear the chirping of birds as they sat on the tree branches in front of her window. Curious, Tohru went over to the window and stuck out her head. She smiled at the young innocent birds as they each whistled a tune of their own while lightly flapping their velvety wings. Tohru placed her hands on the windowpane so she would be able to stretch her head out further to be closer to the birds.

"Hello!" she sang to them. "Isn't it such a lovely morning?" The birds piped in agreement, shifting excitedly as Tohru reached out a hand to them. She first cupped her hand to see if she would feel any raindrops, but Tohru only felt a light drizzle. Holding at a finger, she gently caressed one of the birds' smooth brown heads, and it buzzed with pleasure. Tohru laughed as she stretched out further so she was in reach of another bird. This bird was the smallest one, and it flew up and landed on Tohru's windowpane, pecking at the white wood, making Tohru squeal with delight.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" she said to the bird. "I love little birds!" She began to run her finger of the bird's tender head, the bird chirping and bounding up and down. The other birds joined the young bird on the windowpane, each hoping for Tohru to pet their heads. "Don't worry!" Tohru chuckled. "You'll all get your turn!"

Picking up her head to get a quick glance at the fields and valleys beyond the cottage, Tohru caught a glimpse of orange in the midst of branches and leaves. She jumped up, startling the birds, and she reached for her messenger bag. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized to the birds as she reached her doorway. "Kyo-kun is outside, and I would like to talk to him before I have to go to school! I enjoyed this time with you all very much! I hope you all have a wonderful day!" She gave the birds a friendly wave goodbye and started down the creaky steps once again. In the sitting room sat her grandfather, watering some plants and admiring the rainbow that had just appeared in the sky.

"Goodbye, grandpa!" Tohru called as she hurried into the sitting room to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So long, Kyoko-san," said her grandfather. Before he could tell her about the rainbow, for Tohru adored rainbows very much, she was out the door and running down the path to get to Kyo. Several times she called out his name, and he turned around, his hand gripped around the handle of a bucket, like the day they had met two months prior to this Friday morning. "Kyo-kun, hi!" Tohru had finally reached him and was now breathing in gasps, for she had ran as fast as she could.

"Sheesh," Kyo replied. "You didn't have to run and knock the wind outta yourself…I would've waited." He walked in the direction of the brook, swinging the pail at his side, and Tohru followed him. At the brook Kyo bent down and scooped water into the bucket. Tohru knelt down at his side and looked at the reflection of the sun in the pool of crystal blue water. It shone brightly, despite the drizzle that was still falling, and in the water she could see some slight colors such as red, orange, and blue. She looked up at the sun and gasped as she saw the arc of colors that ran over the sun. Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm.

"Kyo-kun, look! A rainbow!" Tohru's cheerful eyes filled with the colors of the rainbow as she stared at in awe. "I've always wanted to ride a rainbow," she said softly. "And I've always wished to touch one! How do you think a rainbow would feel, Kyo-kun? I think it would feel wonderful! Like a pool of sparkling water, but instead of being blue, it's all of those different, amazing colors! And when you run your hand through it, the water twinkles and runs about, and it's smooth and just feels great…" Tohru smiled and gazed dreamily at the water, imaging that it was the said rainbow, and she dipped her arm into the brook and ran it down as far as it would go. The downy liquid lapped at her arm. It felt astounding.

"What kind of question is that?" Kyo demanded as he plunged the bucket back into the brook to retrieve more water. "Why would I care what a dumb rainbow felt like?"

Shrugging, Tohru's attention was now directed at Kyo. She still had a smile on her face as she answered, "I don't know. I guess it just crossed my mind at how people can have so many different opinions! But I guess it was silly of me to ask, I'm sorry." Kyo sighed with the slightest bit of frustration, setting the bucket on his side and wiping his now wet hands on his pants.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop apologizing for the stupid things you do. I guess I can answer your question…" He thought for a minute, slapping his hand on his face and shaking it while mumbling, 'Why am I doing this?' There was a moment of silence, except for the sound of the running water and the occasional sound of a car speeding by on the highway about a mile or two away. It was very rare when a car passed by this area, for it was a very rural part of Japan. Most people always walked to the stores or to their job, while others rode a bicycle.

Kyo took his hand off of his face and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it would feel like nothing. After all, it's just light and stuff, right?"

"If it's light, then would it be hot?" Tohru asked. She wasn't familiar with what rainbows really were, for in her perspective they were just arcs of color and mere radiance.

"For once, you've actually come up with a good question," Kyo chuckled, just once, but it filled Tohru with happiness. "I don't really know," he then said. "I'm not a scientist."

Giggling, Tohru placed down her messenger bag and hugged her knees to her chest. "I know…Let's take a guess! I think a rainbow would be…Cold! Cold because it's made of nice, fresh water! What do you think?"

Scratching the back of his head, which Tohru soon realized was a habit for him, Kyo turned to her, his face expressionless. "Hot….Just because you said cold." He grinned at her and got up, picking up the pail of water. "I better go," he told her. "I have to bring this water back to Shishou, and you have to go to school." He turned around and started toward the dojo. Tohru scurried up and grabbed her messenger bag, quickly walking after him. "Kyo-kun!" she called out. Kyo stopped and turned around once he heard his name. "That place…Are we going to go there after I come home from school?" Tohru inquired. Kyo looked up at the sky through the threes overhead. "Yeah, we'll go," he said flatly. "See you later."

"Bye! I'll come here right after I get home from school and do my homework!"

Tohru skipped down the path that led to the main road and hummed a pleasant tune as she made her way to school.

That evening, after Tohru had come home from school and said hello to her grandfather and did her homework, she and Kyo were walking in the direction of the brightly colored patch of land that Tohru had just discovered the night before. As they both drew nearer, Tohru gasped at what was there: continuous rows of flowers! Every flower in the world seemed to be there; yamabuki, boke, ajisai, azalia, even Western flowers! Colors of purple, pink, yellow, orange, green, every color one could dream of seemed to all be mixed together. Before Kyo could say anything, Tohru dashed to the beds and knelt before them.

"This is amazing!" Tohru gasped. "I've never seen anything like the before! Oh, how I would love to make a flower wreath from these, but I don't have the heart to pull them out of the soil!" Tohru bent her head down to take in the fragrance of the blossoms, sighing romantically. "Kyo-kun, they smell beautiful!" Kyo shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, staring at Tohru as if she had one than one head. Tohru turned around to Kyo, her eyes filled with wonder and enchantment. Kyo felt his insides become warm from her smile. "Kyo-kun, please, come sit with me! I'm sure the flowers would love to meet you!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kyo slowly shuffled to the large patch of flowers and knelt down next to Tohru. Even though he was not one to think flowers were amazing, he could not help but agree that this particular bed of flowers was breathtaking. The way each flower swayed in the soft breeze and the way their colors beamed. Seeing the expression on Tohru's face made it all worth while for Kyo to have taken her there that night.

"Do you think it's wonderful, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked him. "I think it's more than wonderful! I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers together at once! It's always been my dream to lie in a bed of flowers like this!" Without a word, Tohru began to crawl into the bed gingerly, so that no flowers would be crushed. Once in the middle of the patch she stretched out on her back and sighed happily, staring up at the sky. She picked up her head and motioned for Kyo to join her. He hesitated a moment, but nodded and nervously crawled across the flower bed and positioned himself four feet away from Tohru. He knew nothing would happen if they got too close, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Kyo sighed, yet quietly, for he too was enjoying lying in the flowers. Above the two young friends, the sun was setting and the fairies were again painting the sky. Streaks of purple, orange, and pink suddenly appeared in the sky, and the sun was a flaming hot pink. Tohru looked at the sunset in awe, then at Kyo next to her. He had his head turn and he was poking at a flower from a result of boredom. Tohru gave him a pat on the shoulder, causing him to turn toward her.

"We can do something else if you don't want to do this!" she told him. The wind blew roughly, roaring like thunder. The flowers flew along with it, some even being carried away. Kyo shook his head and nestled it amongst the brightly colored flowers, all of the different aromas and scents making him lightheaded. The sky was now beginning to darken, and the full moon was easily seen through the branches of the trees.

Tohru watched birds fly in front of the moon, their features outlined by the light. The air began to fog up, leaving a mysterious, eerie glow about the Earth. How the nighttime and the darkness were ever so spooky, yet they each had a romantic stroke to them. Was the darkness made of shadows and spirits, or was it that little creatures painted everything black? Tohru always wondered how everything became so dark at night, but then lit up during the day. Was it that a large black blanket was draped over the Earth, lacking it of bright colors? But it must have missed this bed of flowers, for despite it being dusk, they still looked as if the sun was out in the sky.

"I was just thinking," Tohru said was a hint of curiosity. "I think a place as grand as this needs a name…What do you think, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo shifted in his spot amongst the flowers, resting his head on his hands. He thought a moment, letting his thoughts stretch beyond naming the bed of flowers. He finally spoke, although there was no explicit emotion in his voice, "I don't care. Do whatever you want."

Sitting up, pedals from crimson flowers in her hair, Tohru turned to Kyo. "I think we should name it…But if you don't want to name it, that's okay! I—"

"No," Kyo interrupted. "I think you should name it. Knowing you, you'll come up with a good name. In the meantime, I'll just try and go to sleep."

Tohru let out a youthful, cheerful laugh as Kyo squeezed his eyes shut. His nose twitched from the strong scent of the blossoms that surrounded him, and his ears itched from the flowers brushing against them. Tohru lie back down and let her imagination carry herself away. Into the night she went, carried by the wind as she though of a title for this wonderful bed of flowers.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said aloud, once she had thought up a name. "What about _Teien wa de Kokoro_?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. "Pfft, what kind of name is that? _The Spirit Garden_? Who ever said something about there being spirits here? Honestly, you amaze me sometimes, with those wild things you come up with"

"Do you not like that name?" Tohru asked, the innocence and purity glowing about her eyes.

Kyo did not answer, for he didn't know himself. The idea with the spirits, ghosts, and souls truthfully gave him scary thoughts. "Why do you wanna name it that?" Kyo asked. Tohru sighed and rubbed her head, and Kyo could hear her hair rustle against the flowers.

"Well," she started in a low voice. Even though it was low, there was still that familiar pinch of happiness in it. "I thought that spirits need a place to linger where they're welcomed. People often don't welcome spirits into their homes because they're too scared, ad some people even have special things to fight them off…I'm not quite sure what they are because my grandpa told me! But I think my Mom would love to come here! And I know that with a name like 'The Spirit Garden', my Mom, and other souls, know that they're welcomed here!"

Contemplating what she said, Kyo knew that Tohru had wanted to name it for her mother. He had learned just a few weeks ago that Tohru was orphaned. Kyo had never told her what became of his parents, but he knew he would someday. He greatly respected that Tohru wanted a place for her mother, so he could not help but agree with her.

"Oh, thank you Kyo-kun!" Tohru squealed as she clapped her hands together. "Mom will love it here! I can just hear her laughter right now! She'd have so much fun!" Tohru's pearly white smile seemed to brighten up the night, and Kyo found himself smiling as well, simply because she was.

Minutes passed. Then those short, enjoyable minutes turned into hours, and Tohru and Kyo found themselves enjoying the silenced rift between them. It was a kindly silence, the silence that only two close beings could have with one another. But that silence was ended by a rustling in the shrubs. Both Tohru and Kyo suggested to each that it could be a small critter passing by, like a rabbit or a squirrel. But then the rustling continued, and it seemed to be too loud for such a tiny little animal to make. To be precautionary, Kyo had told Tohru to get up, and he quickly led her over to a nearby tree.

"Wait here," he told her. "It might be someone…Strange people probably come around here at night. Who knows? He could be a killer, a robber, a…Pervert." Tohru's eyes widened in terror. Kyo looked behind him to see if the same bush was still rustling, and he could see a shadow emerge from out of the plant. Tohru opened her mouth to shriek, but Kyo cupped his hand over it. Hushing her, he took one of her hands with his free one and darted away from the flower bed and went on his way in leading Tohru and himself to safety. Kyo's heart began to pound heavily at the thought of this shadowy figure following them, so he increased his speed so they wouldn't be able to do anything to Tohru.

As for Tohru, she nervously kept up with Kyo's incredulous speed, the palms of her hands beginning to sweat, despite of the cool night air. The trees that were lined on the side of the path seemed like a blur, due to the speed of Kyo's running. Tohru tightened her grip on his hand so he wouldn't some how let go of her, which would cause her to fly right into this mysterious person's grasp.

They had passed the dojo a few seconds ago and were now almost by Tohru's house. Neither Kyo nor Tohru had heard any footsteps behind them, but just to be safe, Kyo wanted to lead him and Tohru as far away from the Spirit Garden as possible. They finally came to where the path stopped at a large clearing, where no trees were. The hills rolled and rolled into the distance, and the green grass looked brown under the dark sky.

Kyo let go of Tohru's hand as she began to wheeze. She sat down on the ground, her small chest rising up and down slowly from her rapid breathing. Kyo, too, was breathing harder than he normally would, and he joined Tohru on the forest green ground.

The grass in this clearing was high, for it looked as if it was not cut that often. There were a myriad of dandelions, a number of moths buzzing about, and there was a spectacular view of the mountains from that clearing. In the distance was a large forest, a forest that seemed to be unexplored by any human being, and Tohru felt that it looked _lonely_. The forest looked as if it yearned for company, and even a friend. But now it was too dark, too late for Tohru and Kyo to possibly endanger their lives by exploring those lands.

Looking up at the sky, Tohru saw the large, milky white moon smile down at her. How beautiful it looked with no tree shunning its beauty from the human eye! And in this clearing, the stars shined with all of their strength! It was extravagant!

Kyo yawned and brought Tohru to realize that she was not the only one there, for a small moment she had thought she was. Kyo stretched out on his back, his eyes shut, and he moaned as her stretched. He cracked his back and elbows, all parts of your bones that you could, and then laid there quietly. Tohru stretched out on her back as well and stared up at the sky. She could make out constellations, and quickly made up her own story for how each one originated. She turned over to Kyo to see that he was lost in sleep, quietly snoring as he slept.

"Good night, Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered to her friend. Yawning, Tohru had forgotten that she had her grandfather to go home to, and she hadn't realized that she was outside with Kyo all night long. She closed her eyes gently, let herself drown in her thoughts and dreams, and she fell asleep.

When the wind roared, Kyo got up with a jolt. He stared wide-eyed at his surroundings before remembering that he and Tohru had fallen asleep there in the clearing. It was still dark out, and the moon still shone brightly, but was now positioned different. He turned to Tohru and saw that she was still sleeping, a grin on her face. She looked rather angelic in her sleep, so peaceful as if there was no such thing as worries, and there was not a care in the world. Kyo gazed at her sleeping form, reaching out a hand to stroke her soft face. As Tohru stirred, Kyo drew back his hand with a lightning speed.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Kyo quietly scolded himself. He got up and backed away from Tohru, and began to walk in the direction of the mountain. He stopped, making sure he was near Tohru in case she had suddenly woken up.

"What's Shishou gonna say when I go home and tell him I was out with _her_? He's gonna think I was taking advantage of her or something, just because she's a _girl_…What time is it anyway?" Looking at the moon, Kyo looked back at Tohru and sighed. "Man, I wish she was up. She would be able to tell what time it is."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kyo shuffled back to Tohru and knelt down beside her. Her breathing was soft, just like that of an infant, and her hair ran down her shoulders, shining in the moonlight. Seeing Tohru like this, and knowing she was not aware of Kyo gazing at her, he smiled. Smiled because he was happy to be with her, and he smiled because she was his friend.

"Nnn…"

Tohru began to stir once again and Kyo jumped away from her, lying on his back to make like he had never moved. Tohru's eyes slowly opened, and she let out a squeak when she saw that it was not her bedroom she had woken up in, but it was the clearing she and Kyo had ran to after hearing something—or some_one_—in the bushes at the Spirit Garden. Tohru stretched out her arms over her head and rolled onto her stomach. He stretched again, her legs joining her arms, and she lingered about before she turned to see if Kyo was awake.

"Kyo-kun?" she whispered gently. Kyo opened one eye, and then the other, and he sat up, rubbing his face to rid him of his sleep. "What?" he said with frustration. Kyo was not frustrated, he was happy because he was with his friend, but he felt it was right to cover that happiness with anger and annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you!" Tohru said apologetically. "I just wanted to see if you were awake or not!"

"It's fine," said Kyo. "I was only half asleep." He also stretched, yawning and moaning from the great feeling of stretching out his bones and muscles. "What time is it?" he asked as Tohru sat up. "I mean, you can tell just by looking at the moon, right?" Tohru nodded as she looked up at the moon to evaluate the time.

"Let's see, it should be around…Nya! Two-thirty! Oh, I have to get home to grandpa! I hope I haven't worried him too much!"

Tohru scurried to her feet, her feet slipping from the dew-drenched grass. The back of her dress was damp, for she had changed out of her school uniform before she had went to the Spirit Garden with Kyo, and the back of her hair was in clumps from getting wet by the grass. She began to run, turning around to wave good bye to Kyo.

"I'm sorry I have to run like this Kyo-kun! I just want to get home so grandpa knows I'm okay! I'll see you tomorrow!"

As she disappeared into the dark forest, Kyo got up and unconsciously began to run after her. He instigated to call out her name, not too loud to disturb the peace, but loud enough for only her to hear. She stopped and turned around to face him, her face somewhat horrorstricken. Kyo caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, and the two began to run.

"You think I'm going to let you go him in the woods at this hour by yourself?" Kyo asked in gasps as they ran. Tohru didn't answer, for her throat felt parched, but she nodded to let him know that she understood, for she knew he wouldn't have let her wander alone.

As they ran, the cool night air stung their skin. Tohru's nose began to run, and Kyo's eyes started to water. They both still ran in hope of getting home before their guardians called the police to search for them.

The dojo then came into view, but Kyo still ran to bring Tohru home. He stole a quick glance of his home and saw that the lights were still on inside. "Great," Kyo mumbled to himself. "Shishou's probably waiting for me to come home…He'll probably explode when I walk in at this hour."

It wasn't for long until the little cottage was now in sight. None of the lights were on, but Tohru was relieved that her grandfather hadn't stayed up all this time and lose sleep because of her absence. As they neared the pathway that led to the door, Kyo slowed down his speed. Then he stopped, and Tohru ran into him, but the two stared at each other before their frowns of worry cracked into grins. They both laughed, their laughs youthful and filled with excitement as they echoed throughout the deep wood.

"You know, we can be really stupid sometimes," Kyo said between his laughs. He rubbed the back of his head as Tohru sighed, holding her stomach. "My stomach hurts now…" She said playfully. "Too much laughing!" She pushed a lock of her silky hair behind her ear, starting up the pathway. Kyo followed her, just in case her grandfather locked the door or not. Fortunately it was open, and Tohru slid it open and stepped inside, slipping off her shoes.

"I had a lot of fun, Kyo-kun! Thank you for taking me to the Spirit Garden! I think it's wonderful that we have a new place to go to now!" She waved. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? After I come home from school and freshen up."

Kyo nodded and returned her wave as he walked down the walkway. Tohru watched him, a warm expression on her face, and she slid the door closed as he vanished behind the trees and shrubs. With a smile still on her face, she went upstairs to her room to return to her pleasant slumber. She just hoped that she hadn't worried her grandfather too much, for it was one of the last things she would want to do to him.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I love adding the situations they go through with nature because I think it's so beautiful! And I'm sorry if it seemed a bit too rushed! Please read and review, as it is greatly appreciated! Thank you so much, and I will see you all for the next chapter!

September Whisper


End file.
